The Adventure of John Smith and Rose
by AllonsyElize
Summary: The Doctor has just left Rose on the beach with the Meta Crisis, this is the story of how John Smith made Rose fall in love with him and not The Doctor - First attempt at fan fiction bear with me - Tentoo, Rose, *please add reviews if you would like more*
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

He kissed her deeply and sweetly, Rose felt like she was soaring, the sinking sun bathing them in a its red glow, the familiar sound of the TARDIS pulls her back to reality, she broke free from the kiss to look over to where the TARDIS was standing just to see it disappear. She couldn't help it; her heart felt like it was being ripped out, like the TARDIS was pulling her with it, she looked at the Meta crisis Doctor, she could see doubt flickering in his eyes, his hand in his pocket, probably holding onto the piece of TARDIS The Doctor gave him, he could use it to build a new one, a new TARDIS that will take him away from her.

"Rose, are you okay with this?" he asks her, she could hear he wasn't sure of how to proceed either, "Yeah. So what are we going to call ya?" she asks trying to sound confident, trying to add enough confidence to lift both of them. He smiles shyly at her, "How about John Smith, I have always liked that name, always use it, might as well make it my own" He takes her hand and looks down at their linked fingers, "Rose it's true, I really love you, I have always loved you" Rose smiled at him, she stepped closer giving him a hug, snuggling into him, it feels so strange, he looks and feels the same, but he smells different, she breathes him in, savouring it.

"Come on you two" her mom yells from the car, Rose looks over at her, and leads two over to her mom, "Mum, I would like to introduce you to John Smith, he will be living with us for a while" Jackie looked sceptically at John "You have always spelt trouble for my daughter, but I have seen her when you left her here alone on this beach. You better make a respectable woman out of her" Jackie gets into the Jeep. Rose looks at John sticking her tongue out at him, climbing into the front passenger seat. John looks over to where the TARDIS was standing, slipping his hand into his pocket, feeling the piece of TARDIS vibrating softly. He sighs as he climbs into the Jeep. "Allons-y!" Rose turns around in her seat, "You need a new catch phrase" before she turns around John can see the tears well up in her eyes, and he knew this was going to be difficult; her heart still belonged to the Doctor. He will have to earn her love just like The Doctor did.

He stares out of the window, seeing the parallel world flying by, everything looks the same yet, there is a different feeling to it. He looks at Rose, he loves her so much, his heart reaching out to her, he wants to tell her how much he loves her every second, but he knows he must give her time, he just hopes time does not run out for him. The future seems so unsure for him now, he has never had to think about being a human, except for the time he and Martha hid from The Family, and even then he was still a Timelord, he could still regenerate, now that was not part of him anymore. He placed his hand over his heart, sliding it over to where his second one should have been. Nothing.

When he looked up, he caught Rose staring at him, her eyebrow raised, "You okay" she asks, and he gives her a short nod and looked out of the window again. This was going to be harder than he thought. He would have to make a lot of changes, but first he will have to get a new look. "Jackie, can we stop at a clothing store? I need to get clothes please" He sees a smile cross Jackie's mouth, she nods her agreement and makes a left turn heading to a parking lot. She parks the Jeep and hands him her purse, "Rose and I will wait for you here, you can use as much as you need" He smiles at Jackie, he knows this is hard for her, she has always placed her trust in The Doctors hands, and now she has to do the same with him, he knows he has a lot of work to do.

He walks over to the store, he has been thinking on how he would change his look, no more suits, no more Converse. He needs to change his look and help Rose. He walks through the rows of clothes, this brought back the memories of all those regenerations, every time he changed his clothes to fit with his new look and personality, the only difference, he was still the same Ten, the same face, same personality, the only difference was that he needs Rose to love him and not The Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Mum, do you think this will work? Will he be happy to be a normal person?" The questions just came rushing out of Rose's mouth, her mind was racing, and her heart was beating so fast, the tears were welling up in her eyes; she was so scared and heartbroken at the same time. Jackie looks at her daughter; she reaches her hand out tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Sweetheart, this is going to be hard, I am not going to sugar coat it." Rose looks at her shocked, "you love the Doctor, John looks like the Doctor and from what I can tell he basically is the Doctor, you need to learn to love him for him and not because he is a substitute for the Doctor" Jackie could see this was the right thing to say to Rose. Rose looked out of the window; Jackie saw that she was not going to say anything for a while. "I'm quickly going to pop over to the fish n chips shop, we have a tab there so I don't need my purse, be right back." Rose nodded.

Rose closed her eyes, going back to the first time she met the Doctor, _the day she took the lottery money to Wilson in the basement after a long day at work, she knew from the minute she stepped of the elevator something wasn't right, she walked through the basement filled with mannequins and she felt them staring at her. At first she thought this was just her imagination, but as soon as they started to move she knew this must be some sort of joke, "You got me, very funny, Right I got the joke, whose idea was this? Is it Derricks, Is it?" She could feel the cold hand of fear gripping her, the mannequins looked so real, they moved towards her, forcing her backwards against a wall. More of them were walking towards her. There was so many of them. One was lifting its hand to hit her, just when she thought all hope was lost she felt a hand grab hers and whisper "Run!" he pulled her away just in time. He held her hand while they were chased down the corridor those plastic mannequins following close behind them. She could still feel her heart beating fast, the blood running through her. But with her hand in his, she felt safe, like nothing could stop them. They ran into the elevator and one of those things arm got stuck in the door, they were trying to get in. He yanked of its arm and threw it to her. She was convinced it was some sort of prank setup by students; she remembered how he fired answers to all her questions. She followed him down the corridor and him telling her about the living plastics, he sounded mad, she followed him to a door, where he told her to go home and not tell anyone. Her heart stopped the moment he closed the door behind him, she couldn't remember when last she had this much excitement in her life. The door suddenly flew open again. "I'm the Doctor by the way, what's your name?" she answered "Rose", "Nice to meet you Rose, Run for your life" he showed her the beeping device and she knew she should run, she made her way out of the building just in time before the whole department store blew up. _

_As she made her way home, she kept wondering, would he have survived, is there someone she needs to tell about this. Her mobile kept ringing, when she looked at the caller ID she saw it was her mom, she probably saw what happened on the news. She decided to ignore it, since she was almost home and could put her mind at ease. She got off the bus and walked home slowly, her mind in a daze. She could hardly remember what happened the rest of the night, but the next morning, she met the Doctor again, he was outside their flat tracking the signal of one of the plastic things, she was shocked to find him there, but at the same time relieved. She loved the rush of being with him._ She giggled when she remembered _how she found him with a plastic arm attached to his face; she thought he was playing with it. But it turned out to still be able to move, without being attached to its plastic body. He disabled it and left as fast as he came. Her heart sank again. She wanted to find out more about this man, this mysterious funny looking man. She went to Mickey and used his internet to search for him. She found so many other things not relating to the Doctor. She finally came across Clive's name. She dragged Mickey to see Clive; she wanted to find this Doctor again. He took her mind of the fact that she was so young and living the life of an old woman, going to work each morning, doing the same things each day. She wanted to find out more about him. _

_When she arrived at Clive's house Mickey insisted on coming with her, but luckily for her, Mickey was a coward and didn't need to be convinced to stay in the car. She went and knocked on his door, his son opened the door_. She remembered how she told the little boy she was here for his father; she was offended when the _boy yelled over his shoulder "Dad! Another one of your nutters" she followed Clive to his shed in the backyard where he showed her all these weird photos, claiming the Doctor was older than he says or that the title was passed on from father to son. _She laughed out loud remembering_ how she told Mickey he was right the guy was out of his mind. They went out to dinner and Mickey kept asking her questions about the Doctor, the one thing that made her wonder was he kept calling her different names. "Sweetheart, darling, babe" he never did this. It turned out that Mickey was replaced by a living plastic and the Doctor was there. He saved her again; he pulled her away just before the fake Mickey tried to attack her. She ran after him, being chased by fake Mickey. When they got outside he ran to an old blue police box. He opened the door and went inside. Rose thought he was mad, she tried to open the gate at the back but it didn't open, she ran up to the blue box and went inside. She remembered how when she ran in the door she stepped into a big cavernous room, brown with lights flickering and strange noises coming from somewhere in the centre, she ran out the door again, circling the wooden box, how was this possible. She went back in, her mind racing, he was telling her something about someone who couldn't get in even though they tried, she wasn't really listening, she just kept looking around her, it looked so strange, there was a blue glass tube in the centre with a light travelling up and down the cylinder. He was doing something and when he turned around he said to her "Right where do you want to start?" she answered slowly stammering "The inside is bigger than the outside?""Yes" "It's alien?" "Jip" he looked so smug standing there with his hands in his pockets "Are you alien?" "Yeah" He continued to tell her about the TARDIS, he looked so smug. The head of the fake Mickey which was attached to the console started to melt, and the Doctor sprung into action, there was a strange noise as he ran around and pushed buttons. He ran out of the door and she followed, when they got out the door they were somewhere else in London._

_The strange creature they found later called the Nestene Consciousness was so alien, not that rose knew the difference between different species of Aliens but this was by far the strangest thing she has ever seen in her life. She remembers the panic that set in when the Doctor was captured by those mannequins. She looked at Mickey cowering at her feet and knew, this was her moment, her time to show the world what she was capable of, she grabbed the vial of anti plastic from the Doctor and the a rusty chain from the wall which was attached to the roof of the warehouse. "Got no A levels, no job, no future, but I will tell you what I have got, under 7 gymnastic squid, I got the bronze" she then grabbed the chain and swung herself out over the Nestene Consciousness, throwing the vial into it, when she swung back to the side the Doctor caught her and they ran to the Police Box. The Doctor set the TARDIS into motion again, that sound ringing through the cavernous room, when they stopped Mickey ran out of the door and the Doctor was about to leave. "Right then, I'll be off, unless, I don't know, you could come with me?" he asked from inside the door. Rose really wanted to join him, but she knew she had to stay and look after Mickey and her Mom. "This box isn't just a London hopper, it goes anywhere in the universe, free of charge" _Rose knew the moment she was going to go with the Doctor _"wait did I mention it also travels in time" that was the moment she knew she wanted to be with him. _

When Rose opened her eyes she could see John walking towards the car, he was carrying a bag, looking around the parking lot. He had loose jeans with a tight button shirt, his hair was still in its usual style but he looked wonderful. Rose knew he didn't look like her Doctor anymore, but she felt her heart beating faster, could she possibly be falling for him already?


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are liking the story so far, please leave a review if you would like to know what happens to John and Rose next**

_Chapter 3_

As John walks to the car he spots Rose staring at him, he stops in the middle of the road and takes a twirl, he gives her one of his best smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners, he can see she is laughing at him; she gives him the thumbs up. Maybe he can make this work, the small voice at the back of his head keeps whispering, _what if she is just doing this because she misses him?_ He gets into the car, sitting in the seat behind her, he takes a deep breath "Rose, I will make this work if you want me, I will do anything for you" He sees her lowering her head, she whispers "I loved the Doctor, and if you give me time, maybe I will love you for who you are" John smiles at her. "So what are the plans for the rest of the journey?" he asks as Jackie gets into the car, "Mum says we will get a flight back to London, it will be quicker. Then we go from there?" John nods at her as he takes one of the parcels of chips.

The rest of the drive to the airport was in silence and John could feel that this was going to be a long battle for Rose's heart, but he knows it is worth it. As they pull into the parking lot of the airport John realises they will have a problem, he doesn't have a passport, "Jackie, I don't have papers, how will I get into England?" Rose chirps "Use the psychic paper" he could hear by the catch in her voice she didn't think this through before answering. "O, I forgot" Jackie smiles knowingly, "Don't worry sweetheart, the Doctor took care of you, he knows himself well" she reaches for the her bag and pulls out a passport with the name of John Smith. John looks at the papers his eyes catching the birth date "God he couldn't make me younger could he, 32! Do I look 32?" Rose giggles in the front seat, "that would make you my sugar daddy!" He loved to hear her laugh; she looked so careless when she does. They walked to the terminal for departures. "Watch mum now, she loves the whole we have a lot of money now thing" Rose whispers into his ear. He could see Jackie's whole posture has changed and she was doing the diva look brilliantly. She demanded first class tickets for all of them on the next flight, and somehow she got it, with complementary goodies thrown in.

When they were settled into the first class lounge, Rose turned to John, he could see she wanted to say something to him, but she changed her mind, instead "I think dad will have a job for you, or you could also join Torchwood, it's not like your alien anymore, you have the experience for it." John cringed at the thought, "I would rather work for your father, there must be something I am good at considering I have the memories of a 900 something Timelord" he winked at her. "Are you going to try and grow your own TARDIS?" she asks, her insecurities sneaking through in that very innocent question. "I am, but the chances of it working are very small, Rose I am not going to leave you, if it works, we can go on more adventures." Rose smiled at him, "I would love that"

When their flight was finally called and they settled into their seats next to each other, Jackie fell asleep almost immediately; John looked at Rose, watching her every reaction as the airplane took off. "Feels strange to take the long route" he says to no one in particular. "You will get used to it eventually" she replied, and this somehow hurt him, because he knew it was his fault that she had to get used to it. He took her hand, squeezing it softly, he placed a soft kiss on it, and he held her hand for the rest of the flight.

It's been a week since John and Rose got back from Bad Wolf Bay. John has selected a room in the huge mansion where he now spends his nights trying to grow a TARDIS, during the day he works for Pete as a marketing executive. He hated putting on a suit each morning; he saw the hurt in Rose's eyes when he gets down to breakfast each morning. But he has a plan. He borrowed money from Jackie and he was going to spoil Rose tonight. He has already bought her a necklace from the jeweller, and made reservation at one of the best restaurants in London. As he got ready for their date, he kept looking into the mirror, he knew his face was what hurt her the most, he knew she was missing the Doctor; she went through so much to make sure she could get back to him. But he knew, he knew he could get her to love him. He fixed his bow tie of his tuxedo and tweaked his hair before going downstairs, waiting for her at the foot of the stairs. It felt like such a long time, he was so scared she might have changed her mind; she has been avoiding him for the past week. He heard her at the top of the stairs, when he looked up, his breath caught in his throat. She looked amazing as always, her hair swept up. She was dressed in a long lilac chiffon dress, which somehow sparkled in the light. When she reached him, he had to clear his throat several times to get out "You look amazing" She smiled shyly at him, "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" he could see a small blush creeping across her face. He went behind her slipping the necklace around her beautiful neck, gently sliding his fingers around the silver chain, making sure it wasn't twisted. She looked down at the small diamond pendant, "It's stunning" "Not as stunning as you" he replied almost breathless. He took her arm, leading her to the waiting limo. While they were driven to the restaurant, they kept sneaking glances at each other, giggling each time they caught each other staring. He took her hand in his, making small circles on her hand with his thumb.

When they got to the restaurant they were escorted to a private dining room, John smiled to himself, he didn't ask for this, Jackie must've phoned and changed their reservation. They enjoyed their dinner and the champagne that was brought to the table. They were flirting the whole night. Sneaking glances at each other, staring into each other's eyes when they caught each other's eye. John was surprised when the waiter finally came to inform them that the restaurant will be closing soon, he didn't want the night to end, he took Rose's hand and led her outside, the cool night air hit them as they came out of the door, and he took of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She slipped it on, and took his hand, he motioned to the limo to wait for them, they were going for a stroll down the street, the driver nodded curtly and returned to his newspaper. They walked down the street, walking past a deserted playground. "Want to go in?" he asks her giving her his best cheeky grin, she nods and they walk through the park. When they got to the swing set Rose sat in one of the swings, he went round and started to push her softly. "Rose, are you happy?" he heard her small "Yes, I think I am" he smiled to himself. He caught the swing when it came back to him. While he was standing behind her, he bent down, placing a soft kiss in her neck. I heard the soft sigh leave her mouth. He turned her face towards him and kissed her softly, she turning in the swing seat. Neither of them knew how long they were there, bathed in the moonlight sharing soft kisses, it wasn't until the message alert of Rose's mobile rang out, that they returned to reality. They strolled back to the limo.

The next morning, while Rose got ready for work, she felt that familiar nagging at the back of her head, _it's not him, and you are substituting him for the Doctor_ she kept waving it away. After last night, she knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with John, she wanted to be his wife, and she wanted to be the mother of his children. She wanted to tell him this right away. She left her room, and walked down the hall towards his room, he was two rooms away but it felt like the longest walk. "Rose! Rose!" Jackie called from downstairs, Rose leaned over the banner of the stairs, "Rose, there you are, John and your father has left early this morning on a business trip, they will only be back late tonight. How do you feel about a girl's day?" "Sounds like fun" Rose ran down the stairs, walking with Jackie to the waiting car.

While lounging on a chair, facial mask on, nails being done by two very capable ladies, Jackie turned to Rose "So have you decided what you are going to do?" Rose knew this was a question that has been bothering Jackie since the moment they got back. Rose turns to Jackie "I love him mum, I was going to tell him this morning" Jackie smiled knowingly at Rose, "I knew it, well then, we will have to get you looking your best for when they return" Rose relaxed again, enjoying the pampering. It was late afternoon, just before they headed back home, that Rose's mobile rang. "Hallo" she answered it. "Hallo is this Rose Tyler?" the voice asked on the other end. "This is she" Rose answered while a cold feeling came over her, "Miss Tyler, I am phoning from St Bart's Hospital in regard to Mr John Smith, I am afraid he has been shot."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Rose could feel her heart plummeting "Miss Tyler, are you still there?" Rose stammered "Yes, how? What happened?" the voice on the other end of the line went quiet, after a while "Miss Tyler, we need you to come in please." Rose grabbed her handbag, "Mum we need to go to the hospital, something happened to John" Jackie ran after Rose and they jumped in the car, telling the driver to drive as fast as he can. The sleek black car, wove its way through the busy London traffic, each time the car came to a stop, Rose's heart beat faster, knowing each minute they take in traffic, might be a minute less she has with John. She stared out the window, and noticed that it started to rain. This might make the journey even longer. "Mum what if..." she couldn't even finish the sentence. Jackie moved over sitting next to her, she took Rose in her arms, holding her close. It was in this moment Rose realised she didn't love John because he reminded her of the Doctor, she loved him for him, _but do you_ the voice in the back of her mind kept asking she waved it away. She knew she loved him.

20 Minutes later they stopped outside of St Bard's, Jackie climbed out of the car with Rose, running to the front desk, when they got to the desk Rose couldn't manage a word, Jackie barked at the young man behind the counter "We were told to come here, John Smith, were is he?" Rose couldn't help smiling at the young man's shocked expression which was quickly replaced by coolness, "Madame, if you could stay calm, I will look him up on the system" his fingers flew over the keyboard of the computer; he then got up disappearing into a small office behind the counter. Rose looked at Jackie "Mum what if they know he isn't human?" Jackie just shook her head at Rose, Rose couldn't help but feel like a little girl, and she felt so loved by her mother. If it wasn't for her, Rose stopped her thoughts, we are not going there. It felt like a lifetime before he came back, "Thank you madam for waiting. You can follow that nurse to the ward. Mister Smith is currently in the OR. The doctor will inform you when you can see him." He gave them a reassuring smile, and Rose thanked him. They walked with the Nurse. She looked too young to be taking care of people, but Rose dismissed that, the girl was probably older than she was. Taking the lift to the 4th floor, when the doors slid open Rose read the board, "Intensive Care Unit". She felt miserable, what if he dies? She finally has the Doctor and now he is going to die. The nurse showed them into a waiting room. "Someone will keep you updated Miss Tyler, please wait here, you can have some of the refreshments." She left them in that small room, the small yellow over powering room.

Rose was pacing up and down the small room while Jackie kept trying to reach Pete but there was no answer. After a couple of hours Pete burst into the room his arm in a sling. Jackie ran to him giving him a big hug, Rose could see he was in pain but he knew Jackie needed this hug. When she finally let go of him the full force of Jackie came down on him, "Where were you, worried sick I was, no respect for me, not letting me know." Pete could barely get a word in. When he saw she wasn't going to stop talking, he leant forward, planting a kiss on her lips, silencing her immediately. Rose turned around, giving them their privacy. It still felt weird that her mother married the alternate universe Pete, she grew up with her dad Pete being dead and now with them living here she has the chance to have a dad. Pete started to explain. Rose turned back to them, sitting down on one of the plastic chairs. "We were on our way to Croydon when our car was ambushed. There was a black van that kept bumping into the car, and they forced us of the road. The car rolled that is how I hurt my arm, these 4 men pulled us out of the car, leaving the driver. I am not sure where he is at the moment." Pete lowered his head, "I'm not even sure if he survived" Jackie took him into her arms. Both of them knew he cared for everyone who worked for him, and Darryl more than the others, Darryl was always there, looking after him, driving him wherever he wanted to be. After several minutes Pete continued "They threw John and me into the van and drove off, I don't know how long we were driving, but I knew we were heading back into London. We arrived at a warehouse they held a gun towards us while they forced us out of the van, they then told me the deal we were going to make now will not take place, and if I knew what was good for me, I would never contact Tele Inc. again, I tried to reason with them, telling them that this was one of the biggest deals I would ever make. John must've realised that this wasn't going to end well, and he sort of kept moving to block me from the men." Pete sighed, "That stupid boy got between me and a bullet, and he saved my life. When they shot him, they panicked. Throwing insults screaming at each other that that wasn't in the plans. They then got in the van and left us there. I called the ambulance; they rushed us here and separated us when we got to the hospital." Pete stepped out of Jackie's embrace and walked over to where Rose was sitting, forcing her to look at him, "He will be okay, don't worry, he is the Doctor, he always survives." Rose's eyes filled with tears, "That's just it dad, he isn't the Doctor, he is human, one heart, no regenerations, he is just like you and I." She broke down then, sobbing into his arms. He held her whispering words that didn't really mean anything; he just knew this was his moment to comfort her.

When they finally came to fetch Rose, she was almost too scared to go with them. Jackie gave her an encouraging nod. The nurse led her to a room at the end of the corridor. The room was a stark white, no colour, except for the blue duvet covering him. He was propped up by a couple of cushions, his eyes closed. Nasal cannula delivering oxygen, there was so many pipes snaking around him. A large wound dressing was on his right side, the side where his second heart would have been, all the machines making so much noise. She looked at the heart monitor, beeping with the reassuring sound of his heart beat, his one heart. She ran over to him, grabbing his hand, lifting it to her lips, placing a soft kiss, his hand was so cold. She pulled a chair closer to his bed, sitting down, and watched him sleep, his lashes fluttering softly against his cheeks. Rose wondered if he was dreaming and if so what?

It was late nights when she felt someone caress her cheek, she was still seated in her chair, her head on the bed next to his hand, when she woke up, she saw he was watching her, "I forgot you talk in your sleep" he says with a smile playing on his lips, Rose could see he was in pain but was being brave for her. She jumped up running to the door, calling a nurse. She walked back to him, sitting down. "You scared me, you can't be the hero anymore John, I can't lose you." She looked him in the eyes. "I love you; don't do this to me again" Just then the another nurse came in, "Mister Smith, you are awake." She started bustling around him, taking his blood pressure, and temperature. She pressed a couple of buttons on his IV pump and Rose could see relief washing over his face. The nurse left, Rose took his hand in hers again, running her thumb over the back of his hand, he whispered softly "Rose Tyler, I" His eyes closed again, she shook her head, a tear running down her cheek.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review, tell me what you think, good or bad**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It was a couple of weeks since John was shot, late one night Rose was walking past his room and she heard him mumbling from inside, _maybe he was just talking to the TARDIS _she thought to herself, she went downstairs to fetch herself some water. When she walked back she heard him again, this time it sounded serious. She knocked on his door, "John, are you okay?" When no answer came she turned the door knob, going into his room. She has made a point of it to never go into his room, since she didn't want to invade his privacy. When she stepped inside, she could see the contraption he had setup in the one corner. Wires connected to the glowing piece of the old TARDIS, it was bigger and somehow glows a warm green colour, inviting her to come closer, somehow pulling her. She was moving closer to it, when from the other side of the room, she heard him mumbling again. She turned facing his bed; he was sprawled on the bed, tangled up in the blankets. Rose could see he was having a nightmare, a frown on his face, tossing around. She placed the glass of water on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching him. His moaning started to sound urgent, she crawled into the bed, cradling him in her arms, whispering softly: "John, wake up" when he didn't seem to hear her, she shook him softly, "John, it's just a dream, wake up" She wiped his hair out of his face, and his eyes fluttered open, looking confusingly at her. "Rose! What are you doing here?" He moved away from her, switching on the bedside lamp. "I heard you mumbling, and it sounded like you were in trouble" John relaxed against the pillows, rubbing his eyes, he looked over at her. "It's nothing; you don't have to worry about me." Rose knew they haven't really spoken about their feelings since he was in hospital, she hasn't even repeated that she loved him. She moved over to where he was perched on the bed, laying down next to him and her head on his bare shoulder. "Please tell me what the nightmare was about." She said softly, while running her finger along the wound line.

John sighed softly, "Okay I will tell you, but I know it will upset you." She sat up looking him in the eyes "Please" she repeated. He sat up a little trying to get more comfortable, the wound although healed still making him uncomfortable. "I think the Doctor and I still have a link somehow, I don't know how, but I could still sometimes feel him." He looks over at her, trying to figure out if she is still following him. "I think it stopped but the last one still haunts me at night" Rose looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?" she asks softly. "Rose I think he regenerated, that is probably also why I don't have a link with him anymore." Rose looked so shocked; he reached out his hand, taking hers in his. "You have been with him before, when he regenerated; you know it's not that big of a deal." Rose thought back to what his first words were to her after he regenerated into the face that she loved so much, the same one now staring back at her _"Hello, new teeth, that's weird, so where was I? That's right, Barcelona!"_ Rose was so scared, he gave her this big smile, and all she could think someone stole her Doctor, and he was going to hurt her. Rose shook her head, trying to concentrate on John again. She moved over to him again, placing her head on his shoulder once more, "Tell me about it. Please" she settled into him, looking up at him.

"I could feel how cold he was, Rose he was alone, there was nobody with him, and in the dream I was him, walking down the street, snow falling as I walk toward the TARDIS. I was in so much pain; it felt like my whole body was on fire, my breathing haggard. Suddenly there was this eerie, relaxing singing; an Ood was standing next to the TARDIS, looking at me it held up its communicator. It told me the song was ending, but the story never ends. I walked past it entering the TARDIS, closing the door behind me, shutting out the cold. I walked towards the console, looking at my hand; the regeneration process has started, the soft golden glow running through my fingers. I walk around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers, setting the TARDIS into motion. I could feel the uncertainty running through me. Remembering everyone, who shared the journey, with me in this form. The fun we had, the running, so much running. I stepped away from the console, surveying the TARDIS, knowing it will not look the same anymore. She like me, will change form, we will both look different. The realisation that I didn't want to change. I wanted to stay the same. I didn't want to go." When John looked down at Rose he could see she was crying. "Do you think he was alone John, why was he alone?" she sobbed into him. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head. "I love you Rose" he whispered softly. She looked up at him, reaching up, pulling his mouth towards her. "I love you too" she sighed against his mouth before kissing him deeply.

Rose was standing in her room, Jackie bustling around behind her; she was lost in her thoughts gazing into the mirror. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" Jackie asks her as she walks towards her. "Nothing mum, I was just thinking, it's been one hell of a ride hasn't been?" Jackie gave her a hug before fixing her veil. Rose turned around, beaming at her mother. "This feels right mom, I can't believe my dream is coming true." Jackie gave her another hug "I know sweetheart, I know" There was a soft knock on the door, Pete opened the door. "Can I come in?" He peeked into the room, a smile crossing his face. "Rose you look amazing" he exclaimed. He walked over to her, taking her hand in his, "You ready?" she nodded at him. He placed her hand on his arm, leading her out of the door. As they made their way down the stairs, Jackie following behind them, they could hear the wedding march starting to play. Pete led Rose down the stairs, walking slowly, holding her, making sure she doesn't trip. When they came to the bottom of the stairs, Rose fixed her dress, when she looked up her eyes met Johns across the room, the small gathering of friends melting away. Rose wanted to run down the aisle, but Pete held her back, ensuring she walked slowly. When she got to the end of the aisle, John took her arm from Pete. "Thank you Pete"

When the food was eaten and the guests were dancing, John took Rose's hand and led her up the stairs, when they got outside his door; John turned Rose towards him "Rose I have a surprise for you." He smiled at the quizzical look crossing her face. He opened his door slowly and there in the middle of the room, stood a Public Police call Box. Exactly the same as the one Rose and the Doctor travelled around in. Rose looked shocked, "does it work?" he nodded, looking like a little boy, "I was thinking this could be our honeymoon?" Rose ran to the TARDIS, walking around the outside. When she got to the front, he had the door open. "What do you say Mrs Smith?" Rose smiled at him. "Let's go on an adventure."

**Thank you for following. Please let me know what you thought, The next one is already being thought up. **


End file.
